


Correcting The Mistake

by peja



Category: 7 Days
Genre: D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peja/pseuds/peja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Some things you just can't save...or can you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Correcting The Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: 7 Days  
> Pairing: Frank Bartholomew Parker/Craig Donovan  
> Portrayed by Jonathan LaPaglia/Don Franklin.  
> Rating: FRT  
> Warning: A BDSM lifestyle fic, very low key  
> Prompt: authors choice - smart thing from http://asylums.insanejournal.com/promptsrus/  
> General thanks to all of you folks who are requesting short fics and improvs in the various fandoms. You're keeping the words flowing.  
> List Written for: http://lists.squidge.org/wws/info/7daysbdsmandslash  
> Author's websites:  
> http://peja.insanejournal.com/  
> http://peja1956.livejournal.com  
> http://www.squidge.org/peja/cgi-bin/viewuser.php?uid=1  
> Don't miss a thing by keeping tabs on either the Journal or the archive.  
> Disclaimer. 7 Days does not belong to me. no money made in this

Correcting the Mistake  
by PEJA

 

Frank Parker. Reckless. Devil may care. It was that self-destructive driven attitude that finally broke the situation. Craig Donovan had had enough. Had one time to many dodged by the skin of his teeth what could only be considered an avalanche of close calls that had nearly had them caught time after time by Nathan Ramsey.

It had seemed to be the smart thing. Releasing him from the collaring. Ending the relationship.

Things aren't always as smart in the reality as in the thinking.

How the hell was Craig supposed to know in advance just how deeply ingrained the desire for Parker had become? It had been a thing of fun and games from the beginning. Apparently there was something dangerously insidious about Parker, because somehow under the fun and games he'd found a way to burrow past Craig's career motivated exterior and lodged himself firmly in Craig's heart, making himself indispensable.

So here he was, standing in a leather bar, watching Parker strut his stuff for all the dom's in the place, crushing the gold link collar he wanted to replace around that cocky neck in his hands.

Worse, the little bastard knew he was watching. Knew him well enough to know his temper was seething.

And from what Craig could tell, his oh too obvious jealousy was not bothering Parker... not one freaking twit.

Craig told himself he could wait out the other man. Kept repeating to himself that he could let Parker play the free and loose twink out to latch on to a tall, dark and studly. That Parker would eventually stop teasing him with his lascivious flirts and come over to him. He could wait.

The hell he could....

Craig's eyes narrowed when a blonde Apollo type swept Parker into his glistening oiled arms and planted a domineering kiss full on Parker's way to receptive lips. A low growl grew in the pit of his stomach, building to a crazed roar as he slammed his drink down on the bar and stormed across the dance floor.

"Knees," he bellowed, receiving a sharp startled glare from the Apollo type.

Glowering, Parker tilted a rebellious look at Craig.

"I said knees."

Parker slipped down before him, his eyes never leaving Craig's.

Craig thrust the collar toward Parker and waited.

Parker never even glanced at it.

"Come home."

Parker's eyes narrowed and his lower lip formed a stubborn pout.

"Parker..." Craig spoke softly. "Come home."

Parker leaned forward, pressing his lips to the chain.

Sighing in relief, Craig closed the collar round Parker's neck, then offered his hand, bringing his beloved into his arms. "I love you, Parker."

"I know." Parker's eyes sparkled with tears of joy. "Let's go home."

 

END


End file.
